Undying Love
by xoxlove2yoohxox
Summary: Inuyasha dies a both dramatic and heart breaking death in battle, leaving nothing behind but his undying love for Kagome. As her heart struggles to heal odd things begin to occur in her era, what could this lead to? Is that Inu in her third period?
1. Prolgue

**Summary: **Inuyasha dies a both dramatic and heart breaking death in battle, leaving absolutely nothing behind but his undying love for Kagome. As her shattered heart struggles to heal weird things begin to occur in her time, what could this lead to? Is that… Inuyasha? Here? But how? Pairings: Inuyasha & Kagome, Sango & Miroku.

**Disclaimer: **Hmmm… Naw, I don't own Inuyasha. Gosh! I wish I did thought! Have you seen his body? Major hottie!

_Thoughts._

**Emphasis. **

"Speaking."

**Undying Love**

**Chapter One - Prologue**

In Kagome & Inuyasha's POV they're not really speaking to anyone is particular. Just their thoughts kind of laying out the story for you. So yeah… you can skip this crap if you want.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Kagome's POV-

Our journey is coming to an end. The Shikon no Tama is almost complete, and Inuyasha could never be any closer to becoming a full blooded demon. We've all gone through a lot. Especially me, Kagome Higurashi. At one point in my life, things were pretty normal. You know, typical teenage girl's life sort of thing - like that one hot guy who everyone crushed on (Hojo), homework, high school, blah blah blah. But all that is different now. I can't really explain, cause then you'd probably say I'm crazy. Moving on, all we need is the few remaining shards, which unfortunately is in Naraku's possession. We've been searching for him for at least a month now, but no luck at all. To be honest, I'm glad we hasn't shown up. I don't want to find the rest of the jewel shards. For a while now I've been trying to ignore these feelings for Inuyasha, but I've given up. It's so hard trying not to get attached to something (in this case **someone**) I love so much. I know this sounds selfish, but I just want to stay with my friends and Inuyasha for as long as I can before I have to leave forever. I mean really, someone cut me some slack here, I'm leaving **forever**.

- Inuyasha's POV -

A full bred demon, huh? That's what I want… right? A part of me is not so sure of itself anymore. We all know I have this attachment to Kikyo, but I think I'm starting to let go of that. I don't really want to admit it but… Feh! Whatever, I've got to stop thinking like this. I need to pull myself together.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok! First Chappie is done:sobs: I'm sorry it was so short! I promise future chapters will be longer & full of fluff!

Love Alwais, Rozzy


	2. Confessions

**Jewel Tanka** - My first Reviever! (Is that even a word? o.O?) Yayyyy! Thanks so much! Yes, I know that chapter was incredibly short, but this next one is longer! And as a promised, fluffier!

**Recap**

- Inuyasha's POV -

A full bred demon, huh? That's what I want… right? A part of me is not so sure of itself anymore. We all know I have this attachment to Kikyo, but I think I'm starting to let go of that. I don't really want to admit it but… Feh! Whatever, I've got to stop thinking like this. I need to pull myself together.

**Chapter 2 - Confessions**

- Normal POV -

It was an oddly quiet day among them. Normally, Miroku was is usual lecherous elf among them villages girls, and Shippo would be annoying Inuyasha about the most random of things until Inuyasha finally reached his boiling point. But not today, things were quite tranquil. For some reason there seemed to be an abnormal silence. Things have been like this lately. No one knew why. Even Inuyasha and Kagome hadn't argued at all today.

They all just relaxed near the secluded area of the bone eater's well. Inuyasha took his usual position high up in the sacred tree while Kagome sat at the foot of it while Sango and Miroku leaned upon other nearby trees. As for Shippo and Kirara, they just snuggled near the well and napped to their heart's content.

"I think I should leave for a while", Kagome announced to no one in particular.

"What? You can't leave now! We need you here to track down Naraku and his shards!", Inuyasha immediately replied with a slight trace of anger in his voice.

"Why the sudden need to leave, Lady Kagome?", Miroku asked curiously.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. But I miss my family and friends. Not to mention I'm low on supplies and ramen." Kagome told them.

"So?", he asked tartly.

_Boy…He really does wanna get this whole jewel thing over with. He doesn't even care about ramen anymore! I bet he's just dying to get rid of me… that's why he wants the jewel so bad, so I can leave him alone forever. _She sighed mentally…_And he never even cared about how **I **felt. _"Why do you care? I'll only be gone a day or so. After all, I'm just your shard detector, your keen nose can handle tracking down Naraku without me for a couple days.", she sounded slightly annoyed. After all they had been through she was still a tool used to satisfy is own need through his eyes. She couldn't help but he a little upset.

"So? I need you. To find the shards **faster**.", he replied bluntly.

Kagome sighed heavily. This was such a typical, selfish answer you'd expect to get out of the hard headed hanyou. Instead of yelling at him or starting an argument, she simply took it in. How could she even think he felt the same way about her that she felt about him? All she was to him was a shard detector. And she knew it. That's why it hurt so much.

"Jerk…", she uttered before getting up to retrieve her backpack back at the village.

Inuyasha ignored her comment.. He tried not to care about her family or her emotional needs. All he could think of was completing the jewel so he could become a demon and finally overcome these feelings for Kagome that he was trying to hard to hide from those around him.

"How can you treat her like that?", Sango waited to asked until Kagome was out of sight. Because she was afraid Kagome would hear the answer Inuyasha gave her and that it might hurt Kagome's feelings even more if she were to hear it. It amazed Sango in an upsetting way to know someone could be so inconsiderate of other people's feelings. Especially Kagome's. Everyone knew Inuyasha cared about her, but he continued to treat her like this.

"Humph.", Inuyasha brushed off the question and looked away. He didn't want to answer it. Because the answer was exactly what he was hiding from.

It's been two days since Kagome left the feudal era for sometime to herself. Truth was, she wasn't low on supplies or anything. She just needed to be away from him. Some time to sort out her emotions and thoughts. She decided to stay a while longer, maybe just one more day. Besides, she knew Inuyasha and the others could manage without her.

Usually Inuyasha would come after her in her time if she wasn't back during the agreed period of time, but lately he didn't. As for the time he actually _did _show up, he wouldn't force her back with him. He simply listened to her reason for being late, then he would leave. He wouldn't be angry or frustrated at all, he just… left. Like he was just making sure she wasn't ill or something. Besides her explanations and his response, there wasn't much verbal word exchange between the two on these occasions. With the exception of their screaming arguments which were few these days. This made her wonder if he was alright, but whenever she tried approaching him with it, he would just brush the question off or change the subject.

As she predicted, Inuyasha was there to see her that night. Kagome had just come out of a shower and was dressed in simple pajamas when she walked into her room to find a patiently waiting hanyou at her window. He had his back towards her room, and he seemed to be in a trance. His deep golden eyes just starred at the night sky. He must've been in deep thought because he didn't even notice her open the window behind him.

Kagome tapped him on the shoulder to snap him out of his daze. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. I just needed a little more time here. I can come back with you tonight if you want.", she apologized while motioning him to come in.

(A/N: Yay! Here is comes! Fluffiness is on it's wayyyy:D)

He wasn't mad. At least that's what his eyes told her. He didn't even seem to hear a word she had said. He just stared at her with his glowing gold orbs for what seemed to be an eternity. _Oh Kami… Why does he have to look at me like that, with those gorgeous gold eyes… _Kagome felt her cheeks get warm. She was definitely blushing. Then, his next move shocked her, he pulled her into a tight embrace. She had no clue what to do next. Her whole body went numb as another eternity passed by and he finally loosened his grip on her.

Inuyasha just stared at her, and she at him.

"I'm sorry", he broke the silence.

She couldn't seem to figure out why he was apologizing. He hadn't done anything to upset her lately, at least not anything she wasn't used to. She was stumped.

"For what?"

"For everything", he said holding her close again.

"E- Everything?", she asked. She had thought Inuyasha was avoiding her, but was this what was on his mind the whole time?

"Yeah. Everything.", he whispered in her ear. His hot breath sending shivers down her spine. "For being such a jerk. For ignoring you, but still forcing you to help me. For hurting your feelings time and time again. Looking back at our past, I'm surprised you don't hate me.", by now his heart was racing. It was hard for him to come out and say all of this to her. But he knew he had to do it. And he was certainly afraid of what her reaction would be to what he was about to confess to her.

"Kagome.. I- I…", Inuyasha stuttered. "This is hard for me to say, okay?"

She looked into his beautiful, but obviously, scared eyes. Then she nodded. Why was he so afraid? Was he about to say what she thought he was about to say, or was he going to tell her he never want to see her again? This thought frightened her. She started to shake.

"Y- Your shaking, why?", he looks concerned.

"I'm okay.", she lied. She relaxed her muscles and let into his hug. _He's so warm. If only this moment could last forever…_ She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Please. Tell me.", she said closing her eyes and placing her head on his chest.

"Alright. Kagome Higurashi, I love you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! He confessed! -claps- You can be sure the next chapter will have so much fluff you'll just want to squeal! I just had to get the whole confession scene over with so they could finally _**kiss**_ and get all cute with each other. Damnit! I just spoiled it! You didn't just read that! -waves her hands around in your face- You didn't **_read _**anything! o.O hehe..

Love Alwais, Rozzy


End file.
